The present invention relates generally to containers, and more specifically to hand-held containers used to hold joint compound, which is used in wallboard construction.
Joint compound containers, also known as mud pans, are available in various sizes, and are used to provide workers with easy access to the joint compound necessary for wallboard construction projects. Workers generally carry a container in one hand, and a taping knife in the other. In this way, a worker can use the knife both to remove joint compound from the container and to mix the compound as necessary. As part of the mixing process, workers often rotate, or “flip” the joint compound container in their hand to mix the compound from a different angle. In this flipping motion, the container is rotated approximately 180° about an axis of rotation. Workers routinely use the side wall of the container to scrape excess joint compound from their taping knife before applying the compound to the wallboard, or as part of the mixing process.
There are two general shapes for joint compound containers currently on the market: those with a generally “U”-shaped profile when viewed from an end, and those with a generally trapezoidal profile. Both of these shapes present problems to wallboard installers. For example, both container shapes are designed to be held by an adult male with average-sized hands. A worker with smaller than average hands will often find it difficult and uncomfortable to use such a container for an extended period of time.
The “U”-shaped container is relatively more comfortable to grip for long periods of time than the trapezoidal container, but the lack of a flat bottom may prevent workers from adequately mixing the joint compound. Additionally, the “U”-shaped container is unstable if placed on a floor, table, or other substrate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,603,428 and 6,454,124 disclose examples of such U-shaped containers having bases or end caps with feet for more stability on a substrate. However, the addition of stability has not cured the above-identified mixing problems of this design.
Conversely, the trapezoidal joint compound container is stable when placed on a substrate, but its sharp, angular edges and wide bottom make the container uncomfortable to hold for long periods of time. Angular edges also impair complete mixing of the joint compound. Joint compound is known to become stuck along the edges and is not dislodged by the worker's normal mixing stroke, which wastes some of the joint compound. The angular edges also make the trapezoidal container difficult to clean, due to setting of material remaining along the edges where the floor meets the side wall, making it more difficult to remove and also wasting material. The angular corners and edges of this type of container can also act as “catch points” in that they have been known to catch on a worker's clothing or skin and cause the worker to drop the container, particularly when flipping or rotating it.
Additionally, both shapes of conventional mud pans have problems with deformation over time. The containers are generally made from metal, such as stainless steel to provide durability and to facilitate cleaning. Using metal prevents problems such as cracking when dropped, but such drops may deform these containers. Further, workers repeatedly draw their taping knives across the top edge of the joint compound container to regulate the amount of joint compound on the taping knife. Over time, pulling the knife across the relatively long side wall deforms or causes an unequal bowing of the side wall. This unequal bowing makes it difficult for workers to properly mix the joint compound in the container and/or control the amount and distribution of joint compound on the taping knife.
Consequently, the construction, home repair, and home decorating industries, as well as do-it-yourself workers have long felt the need for an improved joint compound container that provides a comfortable grip, a container in which joint compound can be adequately and more thoroughly mixed, and a container that will resist deformation, yet remain durable and easy to clean.